Escape From Goochland
Escape From Goochland Shubie forbids the older kids to buy costumes for Halloween. Season: 4 Episode: 01 Total Episode Count: 65 Prod. no.: 4BQT04 Featuring: Tom, Chet Butler, Harold, Lenny, Sandals Also Appearing: Shubie, Tyler, Vera, Taylor, Meldey Jones, Dennis, Abagail Lesac, Coach McFall, Gus, Carl, Reverend Ekins, William Henry Harrison, Eunice Henry Harrison Plot: After Shubie forbids the older kids to but costumes for Halloween, Vera tells Medley who thinks he can on Tom's good side. When Tom finds out that its his turn to be the designated driver when he and the gang visit their rival high school in Goochland for the annual football game, he sets out to find an alternate driver and Medley signs up. When Shubie sets out to return Vera's slu**y costume, Tom admits he finds it sexy and they set up a rendezvous at a motel after the game. To get even with her mother, Vera plots to play a prank disguised as her mother and enlists Tyler to come along dressed as his dad. At the game, the guys get riled by Tom's rival Chet Butler. During halftime, Goochland puts on a halftime show presenting Ukulele Bottom in a negative light and the wooden wife of President Harrison said to be given to the town. After the game, Medley accidentally backs the guy's car into another that belongs to Chet Butler forcing the guys to flee for their lives, blending in by donning Halloween costumes until Medley nearly gives away the game. Shubie meanwhile gets arrested for ***sitiution while spending time in a bar waiting for Tom and Vera and Tyler nearly get caught by Principal Carl when they plant thousands of toothpicks in the school field. As the guys find safety in the woods, Tom berates Medley for his attitude, pointing out he isn't the gangster he thinks he is. Medley takes off. After the guys hop a train to Ukulele Bottom, Medley catches up, having stolen the wooden statue of Eunice. Hot on his heels is a mob from Goochland which proceeds to tear apart Ukulele Bottom. Taking shelter at The Broken Stool, Tom decides to use Ukulele Bottom's deficiencies to their advantage as Gus reveals that the statue originally belonged to Ukulele Bottom until "borrowed" by Goochland. Leading a group to face off with the mob, a rolling blackout leaves the Goochland group in dark while those from Ukulele Bottom reveal themselves to have developed mole eyes in the dark. As Tom notes that the Goochland people are taken off to be eaten, Shubie is freed when the police wagon is overturned. Chet pursues Tom to the river but is confused when he mistakes Tyler for Tom. Tom ignites the river, burning the bridge but Chet makes it to the other side and holds a knife at Tyler's throat. As Chet laughs at Tom's apparently failed ploy to burn him, Tom notes he only set the river on fire to catch attention of a giant monster which proceeds to devour Chet. Tom and Shubie bump into each other when Tom propositions Shubie and Shubie accepts as they laugh it off and proceed to their rendezvous. Meanwhile, Taylor enjoys the fact that he still gets to participate in Halloween until he accidentally cuts himself badly with a knife. As he periodically calls for help and leaving a large puddle of blood, he appears as a ghost in the end noting he died but laughs it off reporting he'll be back next episode. Trivia *This is the third Halloween themed episode in the series. Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 4 Category:Halloween Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:Season Premiere